whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic LeTarry
1999 August * August 12: Dominic LeTarry relates a confusing experience at his kung fu class, where he sparred with his sifu, and somehow managed to block sifu's punch without using his arms. Sifu invites him to a special class. * August 13: Dominic LeTarry talks about sifu's "special class." He was the only one there, and all sifu wanted to do was talk. He asked about imaginary friends and any troubles LeTarry might have had at school, then proceeds to talk about a reality where martial artists can fly through the air without wires. LeTarry thinks sifu's a bit odd, and decides to stay away from class for a while to focus on his real life. * August 16: Dominic LeTarry notices strange things happening. His work keeps forgetting to schedule him in, his friends don't call anymore, and he and his girlfriend Janet fight all the time about nothing. * August 20: Dominic LeTarry thinks sifu might be right, and he might have to go back and talk to him. After being jumped by four muggers, LeTarry somehow just knew exactly who was going to move and in what order, so instinct took over. He took out three in as many seconds, and then punched the last guy a distance of 20 feet. It was only afterwards he realized he had literally dodged a bullet. * August 22: Dominic LeTarry feels like his life is unravelling. His girlfriend Janet left, telling him she doesn't know him anymore. The video store lost his paperwork, corporate says he never worked there, and accounting never cut him a check. It took all day to clear that up. September * September 6: Dominic LeTarry thinks his sifu might be right. LeTarry's quit his job, since he had to fight to get his paycheck every week. He realizes now he's been sleeping and is just starting to Awaken. He's been teaching at the studio with sifu. He doesn't know for how long, but knows he's got a lot more to learn. * September 9: Dominic LeTarry had a horrible dream about flame and fire, and the screams of people dying. He can't remember anything clearly, but he knows something was just lost. Something very important. * September 10: Dominic LeTarry writes about something strange... he tried taking the bus, but as he was looking for change, he felt like something hit him in the gut, so he hurled all over the front of the bus. The driver yelled at him to get off, and for the rest of the day everyone stared at him as though he were a street person or a criminal. * September 12: Dominic LeTarry realizes that something is very wrong. No one has seen sifu since the night LeTarry had that nightmare. He has disappeared, and oddly, none of the other students seem to be able to recall what he looks like. * September 20: Dominic LeTarry realizes that sifu probably isn't coming back. He can feel and almost control his power now, but still feels he has a lot to learn. His fellow tenants no longer acknowledge him, his landlord has stopped asking for rent, and he spent ages trying to close down his bank account. Apparently the IRS was looking into it. Someone left a note in his gym bag after class one day, and he followed the instructions to meet several others like him. Something has happened, the rules have changed, and no one bothered to tell the players. They're all alone. October * October 10: In his final entry in his normal diary, Dominic LeTarry and his new friends realize they're on their own: all their Masters are missing, and the half-trained are all that's left. All they know is that they can do things others can't, and the rules everyone takes for granted can be bent or broken. There seems to be some sort of conspiracy trying to prevent that. "I'm going to try to find out what's going on. Wish me — and us — luck. References * Category:Mage: The Ascension character